Pharaoh Hotep
Egypt |Accessories = Nemes Headdress, Scepter, Snake, Re-Gou Ruby |Variations = See Mummy |Years = 1998 - 2000, 2002 |Appearances = 1183 Mummy and Cart 2996 Adventurers Tomb 3021 King Pharaoh the Third 5958 Mummy's Tomb 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins 9377 Adventurers combined set ''5703 LEGO Racers (Nintendo 64) 5704 LEGO Racers (PC) 5705 LEGO Racers (PlayStation) 5719 LEGO Racers (Game Boy Color) Soccer Mania }} Pharaoh Hotep is a minifigure in the Adventurers Egypt theme, being first introduced in 1998. He rests in his tomb and is protected by the mummy's curse, according to LEGO. Description Hotep has black legs, printed with a green sash and grey toes. His torso is black, and printed with blue armor and a red-and-gold collar. His arms are black, and his hands red. His face is grey, and printed with a smiling, stitched-up mouth, with skull-like nostrils and dark eyes outlined in red. On his forehead, above his eyebrows, is a scar which has been sewn shut. He wears a yellow nemes with blue and gold stripes printed on it. Background Hotep was buried in a temple/tomb, where he guarded the ancient Re-Gou Ruby. When Johnny Thunder entered the tomb, he was greeted with many traps set up to protect Hotep and the ruby. Baron von Barron attempted to steal the ruby, but it disappeared and was replaced by the Pharaoh Hotep, who dragged the screaming Baron into the unknown. The Baron was then trapped in the mummy's curse, which consisted of Pharaoh Hotep cracking off incredibly corny jokes until the Baron went mad. Notes * This Minifigure contains a nose as well as what appears to be toes, both of which are rarely printed on Minifigures. * His headdress has also appeared in Studios with different colors. *He also appears as a racer, not as a boss, in all of the variations of the video game LEGO Racers in the first and fourth circuits. He also appears in the video game Soccer Mania. However, in both of these games, Hotep is never referred to by his actual name. In LEGO Racers, he is given the name Pharaoh's Mummy. His leg printing in LEGO Racers also lacks the toes on the real minifigure. He also appears in the Game Boy Color version of LEGO Island 2 on a trading card, and is possibly implied to be locked in a jail cell. *He also appears as part of the Skill Zone team in the video game Soccer Mania, unlockable after the player completes the fourth trial. However, he is referred to as Eddie Elbow. * In the Ultimate Minifigure Sticker Collection, Pharaoh Hotep's name is mistakenly spelled "Pharoah Hotep". Appearances * 1183 Mummy and Cart * 2996 Adventurers Tomb * 3021 King Pharaoh the Third * 5958 Mummy's Tomb * 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 9377 Adventurers combined set Video Game Appearances * LEGO Racers (Game) * Soccer Mania * LEGO Island 2 (Game Boy Color only) Variations See also * Pharaoh * Pharaoh Skeleton * Amset-Ra * Mummy * Mummy (Collectable Minifigure) * Mummy Warrior * The Mummy Gallery Lego mania magazine jan feb 1998 adventurers bios.jpg|Bio in the January-February 1998 LEGO Mania Magazine Category:Minifigures introduced in 1998 Category:Adventurers Minifigures Category:Adventurers Egypt Minifigures Category:Racers minifigures